bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediToa
Staff Well, we have a voting for a admin page or request to vote for Admin. Also you need to be extremely active and know the site really well. :) Kazi22 (talk) 06:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to clarify that a bit, as bureaucrat. You need experience. You need to know what an admin can do. Preferably, you should use the source code editor. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ^^o; well, once you understand how things work around this wiki; maybe one day you will an admin too. There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 05:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Great Being To answer your question: remember in The Yesterday Quest, Orde stated that there was a Great Being had been inhabiting the Matoran Universe disguised as a someone? That someone was recently revealed to be Velika. See here. Well if Greg (un)officially confirmed him as a Great Being then leave the article be until we get more info from Greg. (sorry for the late reply; I was kinda busy in real life ^^0 ) There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 10:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Inika I like them more in Mahri form. Both are cool though. Sylux X 19:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bionicle updates Idk, JediToa. I heard that the staff of CBW are trying to keep track of the new stories or just a story that Greg is doing (while he is also writing stories for HF books), You could try BZP or BS01, but I doubt BS01 would happy if we try to copy and paste their articles in here........There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 20:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Expanded Navigation I updated the navigation (with the help of former admin ThatDevilGuy). There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 02:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) BioMedia Project article Just want to inform you that if you are thinking of undoing those edits from that article. Please don't as I know Guurahk204 very well and also he is one of the staff member of the BioMedia Project website. There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 04:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Undoing No worry man, can't always be on here. Just glad I could help out. It's a team effort. This Is Mighty Moose- (At Vector 0-1-0-) (I Am Broadcasting Important Note-) (I Know Nothing.) 20:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem, personally I can't stand trolls, so I felt I should do something since he was gone and seemingly finished with his "dirty" work. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 01:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you are now a rollbacker. You can now rollback (revert) edits from the recent changes or from the revision history. Rollbacking will revert any consecutive edits made by the same user. So basically, if this one vandal makes three edits, it will revert all three of those edits. However, if one vandal makes three edits, and then another person makes two edits, it will only revert the second person's edits, so be careful. It is recommended that you only use it for vandalism and reverting your own edits, and that you use the normal undo button with a good edit summary for other reverts. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ko-Metru and Onu-Metru How can I improve them? I tried following the format that was set by Ta-Metru, but what info should in fact be added/modified? Thanks.-- 03:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) *Ah, okay. I understand the confusion. :) Thanks! 16:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Out I understand, JediToa. I will go add you on the admin list right now. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 23:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizing and first warning JediToa, I seen your edits and I don't get it on why are you vandalizing articles. This is your first warning. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:03, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Videos No videos on any articles or anywhere else except your user blogs, but its has to be a link to the video rather than the video itself. I think the reason why we don't have youtube videos on articles is because it may slow down the loading of the articles for some fans/users who maybe using older computers/laptops or their cell phones to look them up. We have some videos in here, but that was put up by the Wikipedia staff for some program they are working on... Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vako They are the same article talking about the same Rahi, however it is not a Vako Rino. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: BZ power stories Decadence was a story that won the BIONICLESector01 Core War story contest back in 2009. That story and the ones from BZ Power story contests were approved and made canon by Greg F. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Site Leader Technically, I am the representative of TBW. The site leader thing is just a rank only on WMF and Kazi is still site leader in here. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 00:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Krana on Lewa Yes, but I'm pretty Tahu never wore an infected mask. I think Lewa was the only to wear both. But I do need to clarify that in the article. From the net Pavel8332 (talk) 12:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Helryx I did a little bit of research, and, if you scroll down on this page, it says it's fan art. Of course, it could have been fan art later adopted into cannon, but I, in case no one here can find anything else on the image's origins, I think it's safe to say that that's not the case. BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Wrapped up my research. It definitely appears to be fan art now. BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem! :) BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:11, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Helryx? Only if Greg drew this or if Greg has confirm it though BZ Powers, otherwise I think this is fanon pic. I'll ask Pavel8332 where he got it (because I have not heard of any Bionicle-related updates from BZ Powers for awhile since Greg official announced the prefix for the Lightning Element). Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 00:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Plural Its "glatorians". I know since I had read Greek and Rome history about their glatorian arenas and stuff like that. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 13:51, March 12, 2013 (UTC) How would Mata Nui be spelt in the matoran Alphabet? --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 17:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bionicle story Gone? I doubt so. Bionicle Story was shut down by The LEGO Company due to being inactive and lack of updates from Greg F. himself. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 06:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Acid undo? Say JediToa, why did you undo the edit I made on the Acid page? Nickvang (talk) 22:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *I understand what you mean, but I've asked Greg Farshstey how a Toa of Acid could be created. He told me that Acid is not a 'Toa element', so the Great Beings aren't able to create a Toa of Acid. However, other beings like Annona and Irnak are capable of creating one. Although Lego would never accept one to be canon. Nickvang (talk) 12:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) If I can't edit other users pages, then why is it an option? You should do something to fix that because, theres alot of vandals out there... MASTERCHIEF (talk) 02:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm.... I get the rude and offensive part, but cursing? Seriously, that's not really that bad. M'kay? MASTERCHIEF (talk) 02:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pages for Deletion Articles has been deleted. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 01:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) One man can change this wiki... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry.